


i've grown tired of this body

by psybexm



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: No Dialogue, Pokemon Sword & Shield Expansion Pass: The Crown Tundra, Possession, Speculation, Vomiting, how the FUCK did i somehow get this so accurate, i make peony suffer: the fic, i'm sorry peony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psybexm/pseuds/psybexm
Summary: Peony searches for answers, only to find them far closer than he ever expected.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	i've grown tired of this body

**Author's Note:**

> CROWN TUNDRA RELEASE DATE BABES....... I'm gonna explode waiting I swear djfhdfhdjhd,,,,, either way I hope you enjoy this! warning for a vomit mention near the end
> 
> title is from "Body" by Mother Mother.

Pore through a textbook. Write relevant information down in a well-used and worn notepad. Close the textbook. Open a new one. Rinse and repeat.

That is how Doctor Peony Rose finds himself late in the evenings, locked in the study of the cabin he stays in for the duration of his expeditions, staying awake until the sun filters through the curtains and the Rookidee outside begin to chirp and twitter. _Such is life,_ he tells himself, such is necessity, such is the way in which he shall find the answers he so desperately craves.

 _Calyrex ruled all of Galar in ancient times,_ the texts he has been able to get his hands on say. Delicate and slight, and yet overwhelmingly powerful and dangerous. Curious, indeed, how it carried itself with such dignity when it apparently could end lives with a blink of its eyes.

 _How did it rule?_ Texts say that it ruled, but he has found little information as to how. It is a Pokémon, that much is obvious, and yet it so easily ruled over human beings? There is something missing, he is sure of it. One vital piece of information that has been scrubbed out of history’s accounts, one vital piece of information that may finally lead to answers.

The Rookidee that had only just started to chirp come to a sudden stop. As absorbed in his research as he is, Peony does not notice. He does not notice the frigid blue eyes in the distance, in the needles of the trees, watching, _waiting,_ the way a predator stalks its prey.

He sighs, slams his latest book shut, and stands up to make a pot of coffee, still so blissfully unaware.

* * *

It is later that day, when the sun hangs high but does little to alleviate the icy temperature, that he receives his answer. Peony has split from the rest of the team; he has errands to run in the small village close by to where they are stationed, just past a dense forest, and the rest of the expedition team has been tasked with investigating rumours of strange birds flying nearby an ancient, seemingly impossibly so, tree. He is alone, with only his Pokémon to keep him company. He does not feel as though he is in danger—his team is strong, much stronger than any wild Pokémon he may come across. He is safe, despite being alone.

He does not notice the branches rustling above him, nor the way the Pokémon of the forest fall deathly silent. At least, if he _does_ notice these things, he does not outwardly show it.

(And They watch, waiting ever-patiently for the moment to strike. They have become very good at waiting over the past few centuries.)

He stops, simply to ensure he is headed the right way, and only then does he notice the eerie quiet, the unnerving stillness. Carefully, slowly, he reaches into his pocket to ensure his Pokémon are still at his beck and call. A pit of unease settles like bricks in his stomach, his blood running cold with a new sense of wariness. He swallows nervously, trying and ultimately failing to ease the rising fear mounting in him. _It’s nothing. It’s nothing. It’s nothing. Keep calm._

He takes another step forwards, albeit apprehensively. Another rustle, this time heard all too clear against the oppressive silence that surrounds him. A snapping twig. His breathing quickens, “running errands” quickly being replaced with “get the hell out of this forest” as he walks forwards with newfound speed.

And then a Pokémon blocks his way. And then he nearly screams.

There is no mistaking the Pokémon that has shown itself to him. Cold, calculating eyes. Thin, elegant limbs. A large bud atop its head. It blinks, slowly, and he almost faints then and there.

Peony stands frozen under Calyrex’s scrutinizing gaze in a mix of wonder and fear, waiting for _something_ to happen, for _anything_ to break the imposing silence. He should run, he realizes; he has no way of knowing _why_ Calyrex has chosen to reveal itself to him, has no idea just what its intentions are, and yet… he can’t bring himself to turn and run as far as he can. Perhaps it is terror, perhaps awe, perhaps both. Regardless, he stands utterly frozen, waiting, _praying_ that whatever its intentions are, that they’re good.

And then a low voice echoes in his mind, polite, calm, authoritative. He flinches at the sound of what it says to him, instinctively stepping back from the King Pokémon as he attempts to fumble for his Pokémon.

[ _… Yes. You shall do quite nicely._ ]

A blistering headache envelops him, sharp, pounding, unbearable. Unwittingly, he falls to his knees, crying out in pain as he grits his teeth, convulses in agony. He heaves, retches, expels the contents of his stomach onto the snow. Calyrex watches, blinks, tilts its head. Peony blinks tears from his eyes, though it does little to stop the ones still streaming down his cheeks, looks up at Calyrex in horror—for only a Psychic type could intentionally put such suffering upon another being.

[ _… Hush. It shall be over soon enough._ ]

And bitter cold runs through his veins, leaving a dull ache that freezes him to his core, and only too late does he realize what is happening to him. He grips the ground below him the best he can, nerves screaming and near-refusing to work as he struggles to stay in control of his own body. _For her. Do it for her. You have to be there for her, do not let this thing take this away from you. Do not, do not, do not—_

[ _And yet still… you resist. How… curious._ ]

Another overwhelming surge of pain shoots through his entire body, this time, and his body simply cannot take any more. Even his hands and knees give out over him, and he falls to the snow, unconscious. Calyrex floats towards the unconscious body, and hums as their eyes glow with an almost otherworldly light.

* * *

And so, Their vessel rises after a quarter of an hour, clenches Their hand into a fist, revelling in the feeling after centuries of being without such an ability. They blink, eyes fading from icy, unnatural blue to a familiar green. With that, it is done, and They smile.

They had best return to the rest of the group. They are expected, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked this! if you did, follow my tumblr @trainerpeony !! thank you so much for reading!


End file.
